In the recent years, measurement systems have become more and more complex. A plurality of information can be entered by the user as well as displayed to the user. Thus, the needed screen became larger over the years. That is why there is a discrepancy between the size of the screen and the amount of input units, such as buttons, surrounding the screen. A larger screen allows measurement signals to be displayed in a higher detail to the user. However, in this case the amount of input units has to be reduced for achieving a compact measurement system. Therefore, the trend is going to touch-screens, allowing a user to enter the required information by tipping his fingers on the respective parts of the touch-screen.
Document WO 2012/080029 A1, which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a method and for operating a measurement system as well as the respective measurement system. A plurality set of gestures is used to perform distinctive functions within the measurement system by drawing them on a touch-screen. It is a drawback of WO 2012/080029 A1 that a large set of gestures are used and have to be memorized by the user, because each gesture performs the same function within the whole measurement application even if there is no use for such a function at the present position.